Stressed
by GiftedPunk
Summary: If G!P doesn't float your boat DO NOT READ! M. Rizzles. Jane is stressed after a terrible week. Her case has stalled & seemingly benched by Maura how is she meant to relieve her tension?


AN: This is a one-shot G!P so if that kind of thig doesn`t float your boat please do not read. I've had a touch of writers block and a prompt from **Cartmanluv** has help free me from my affliction somewhat. Take it for what it is… a 5 min coffee fiction and you won`t be disappointed, unfortunately Shakespeare I am not (tbh I`d settle for Stephen King)

Stressed

Sitting behind her desk in the bullpen Jane sighed with frustration, the brunette bit her lip and twizzled a ball point pen between her fingers as she wracked her brain pouring over witness statements, evidence reports and Maura`s autopsy report refusing to believe that the investigation had stalled, refusing to believe that her stubbornness and determination couldn't inspire her unnatural 6th sense gut into shining a light upon at least one new piece of evidence.

Deciding to call it a night Jane absently threw the pen onto her desk, closing down her computer she clicked off the small desk lamp, the office suddenly thrown into near darkness Jane realised for the first time that she had remained at her desk for much longer than she had thought after Korsak and Frankie left for the night.

" _I need a beer"_

 _ **R &I**_

Stepping into The Dirty Robber Jane spied her partners in crime at their regular booth, sliding in to join them she grunted a hello as the waiter brought her the usual bottle of Corona, no lime.

"No Doc tonight?" asked Korsak

Another bone of contention not only could she shed no new light onto the stalled case the one person she thought she could count upon, her best friend, her only friend had had the audacity to cancel their usual Friday night soiree instead choosing to attend a medical benefit with her birth mother Hope.

Of course Jane understood the importance of Maura forging a relationship with her birth mother but she couldn`t help but feel a little aggrieved at being cast aside. Didn`t Maura understand that Jane had come to cherish their Friday night alone together, that the time they shared was special to her? And after the awful week she had just endured, Jane at the very least had expected Maura to be there to help her ease the tensions and frustrations of feeling inadequate in every department of her life.

"Not tonight." Jane sighed disappointedly eyes studying the condensation running down the side of her beer bottle as she turned it in her hand "Maura and Hope are at a medical benefit across town. I`m surplus to requirements. I`ve been benched"

"Jane you know Maura would never bench you unless it was out of necessity. I`m sure she`d much rather have taken you to the benefit" Korsak insisted 

Sensing Jane`s frustration and souring mood Frankie attempted to brighten her spirits

"So Janie, what the gossip with that red head who was draped all over you at this very booth last week?"

"Bro you know I don`t kiss and tell" Jane smirked

"Awww c`mon Janie she was all up in your grille working that ass, spill sis you're one of the boy`s tonight and this is what we do on Friday night, sup beers and compare notches on the bedpost" 

Jane rolled her eyes she had to give it to her brother her was trying to lighten the mood but even putting notches on her bedpost was something she was struggling with lately, ever since all she could think about was… NO! She wasn`t willing to lose herself to that train of thought, not tonight.

"Alright. Alright."

"Thatta girl Janie" Chuckled Korsak as he and Frankie chinked pint glasses at their childish win

 **A few days earlier…**

 _Jane entered the rest room of the Dirty Robber where a dynamite red head, about 5' 6" 25 yrs. old with a fabulous curvy body, tight ass and fuckable mouth stood before the mirror with her hand inside her blouse. Quickly removing her hand straightening her clothes she couldn`t hide the erect nipples poking through her skimpy bra and blouse as she blushed and scurried from the Detectives glare. Unable to believe what she had witnessed and feeling slight arousal stirring within her loins Jane used the bathroom and returned to her booth._

 _Playing with her beer bottle not noticing the red head slip into the booth opposite her, a dainty high-heeled shoe less foot slipped its way along her defined calf up past her knee and between her thighs, parting them slightly the foot nestled within the warmth of her crotch. Startled, Jane jumped back into her seat her eyes wide._

 _Proffering her hand over the booth towards Jane the red heads eyes asked an unspoken question. Nervously taking the delicate hand within her own Jane was led away from the booth out of the dirty robber to the parking lot. Pressing the red head against the car Jane slipped her hand inside of the shapely woman's blouse as her mouth assaulted the column of her neck eliciting a throaty moan._

 _Pinching and twisting the red heads nipple Jane expected a reaction but since the initial stirring of arousal in the rest room she felt… nothing. Pressing on regardless Jane lifted the red heads skirt up to her waist, lowering herself down until she was eye level with her panty covered pussy Jane watched as the red heads hand, with fingers already inside of them deftly worked her clit_

 _Slipping the red heads white lace panties down over her hips deft fingers ceased their ministrations. Jane watched shiny droplets of arousal as they formed on protruding fleshy pink lips, the aroma of a wanton woman causing another slight stirring within her loins but not the arousal Jane craved. Pressing her tongue against a pert clit Jane flicked it back and forth over the swollen nub, quickly finding her head pushed deeper into a steamy pussy the red head shuddered uncontrollably releasing her orgasm._

 _Breathlessly standing, wiping the juices of the shapely woman from her lips with the back of her hand Jane regarded the red head adjusting her clothing before her, looking down to her groin Jane couldn`t understand why she remained flaccid? There was no doubt the red head was gorgeous, sexual and devilishly dirty this alone should have given her a raging hard on let alone the intimate acts they had just partaken in but the only fantasy that had had any effect on her libido and arousal lately was the fantasy of making love with… No she wasn`t ready to admit that to herself, not yet._

Korsak and Frankie sat nursing their beers laughing at Jane`s misfortune

"So you're telling us" Frankie motioned with his beer between Korsak and himself trying but failing miserably to stifle his laughter "The red head was a guaranteed fuck and all you did was go down on her in the parking lot because you couldn`t, y`know…" Leaning closer to Jane he whispered the remainder "Get Janie Jr. UP!"

Jane nodded in frustration as she took a hearty swig of her Corona

"It`s happened to the best of us Janie" Admitted Korsak

"Not to me. Usually I`m well **up** for accommodating a beautiful woman"

Korsak and Frankie erupted into laughter

"Although the red head was a knock out Jane" Stated Frankie "She was an assembly line hump willing to fuck you after you caught her tweaking her nips in the rest room. That's not a beautiful woman"

"Maura" Jane breathed

"Now I don`t need to tell you sis that Maura is one hell ova beautiful woman" Chuckled Frankie

"Yes-no-yes. Yes, she is but I mean she-she`s here. Maura is here"

Korsak and Frankie watched Jane intently as her eyes never faltered following the exquisite blonde sashaying towards them through the throng of Friday night revellers. Wearing a black cut out Maxi dress with plunge neck they both smiled knowingly as Jane`s gaze was drawn away from Maura`s movement towards them and instead was now sharply focused upon the divine contours of her body.

"Now excuse me if I`m wrong Frankie" Korsak whispered into the young detective's ear "But I believe the expression our Janie is wearing right there is the reason why she can`t get it up with super-hot red heads"

Jane couldn`t stop the flash of arousal that coursed through her veins with the unexpected arrival of her best friend. Hardening her resolve and flushing her cheeks she squirmed uncomfortably in the booth as her pants became a little tighter

"Maura. Wh-what are you doing here?"

"It`s lovely to see you too Jane. Am I unwelcome, would you rather I leave?"

"I-I mean. I thought you had plans with-with Hope tonight?"

Maura exhaled sharply a look of disappointment marring her features

"The evening didn`t turn out quite as I had expected"

"Well Hope`s loss is our gain aint that right Janie. Can I get you a drink Maura?" Asked Frankie

"NO!" Jane stated a little to forcibly

"No?" Questioned Frankie and Maura in unison their voices raising an octave

"I thought maybe we could go to your place Maura, ditch the Robber and these two reprobates, grab a bite to eat change into something more comfortable" Jane`s hand slipped to her lap adjusting the throbbing member that was hardening with each passing second "And relax after this awful week. Whaddya think? I`ll let you choose the food and movie even though it`s my turn"

Maura flashed Jane her secret smile reserved for her and her only

"Sounds perfect. Sorry Frankie another time Jane and I… have plans"

Ignoring the discomfort in her groin, praying the blonde wouldn`t notice the bulge in her pants Jane escorted Maura from the Robber, her hand placed at the small of her back guiding her through the throngs of inebriated revellers

"Fifty bucks says those two are rubbing heels by the end of the week"

Frankie looked to Korsak shocked with the older detective's assumption

"You`re on. No way!"

 **R &I**

Maura and Jane relaxed at opposing ends of the couch after both changing into their pyjamas. Their hunger sated with Maura`s favourite choice of Thai cuisine Jane pulled on another bottle of Corona whilst Maura sipped a large glass of Château Gigault Cuvée Viva 2010

"You should try this wine Jane it really is quite lovely"

"At sixty dollars a pop I`d want the wine to be more than just, _quite lovely_ Maura. I`ll stick with my brew thanks"

Jane smiled as she lifted her bottle to Maura in appreciation of the amber coloured liquid the blonde always had stocked in her refrigerator just for her.

"Why is it so difficult for you open yourself up to new experiences? Trying a glass of expensive wine is hardly going to change your blue collar existence to a white collar existence Jane"

"Hey! I happen to like my blue collar existence and its beer swilling ways thank you very much. It's so much easier to guzzle liquid than it is to sip, which is what your white collar existence would have me suffer"

Both women laughed as Jane stretched her legs her feet coming to rest upon Maura`s lap.

"You gonna tell me what happened with Hope at the benefit?"

Maura`s hand dropped to Jane`s ankle her fingers tracing tiny circles on the warm skin beneath. Jane`s eye`s widened at the contact as a familiar heat spread throughout her from where the blondes fingers gently traced lazy patterns upon her skin

"It's silly"

"Really Dr. Isles? Really? I can say with absolute confidence that you`re **never** silly so come on, spill"

Maura released an elongated breath

"I didn`t want to be at the benefit with Hope. Whilst there all I could think about was how I wanted to be at the benefit with you, or at home on the couch with you watching a movie and chatting. I just wanted to be… with you"

Maura blushed under the weight of her admission

"I was kinda bummed when you cancelled especially as it`s been a hella ova week" 

Jane stretched

"No breakthrough with the case?"

"Nothing. Nada. Zip"

"I am sorry I could not offer more physical evidence Jane but the body was too badly decomposed. Whoever committed this crime at least has a basic understanding of what salt water does to evidence"

Sighing Jane rubbed her face growling through her palms

"If I could just think straight"

"I have noticed that you usually work within your optimal stress levels giving you an uncanny insight into cases gaining positive results for the Homicide Department but recently there has been a steady increase in your stress levels. Maybe you would be open to the idea of a relaxing foot massage? Studies have proven the art of reflexology can impact specific organs, for example increasing blood flow to the kidneys. It can also create a relaxation effect and reduce anxiety improving… performance" Maura winked cheekily at the brunette Detective

"Oh c`mon Maur really? How is rubbing my feet going to enhance my performance you already know I`m the best Detective BPD has… Oh. Oh… Ohhhh." Jane squirmed her cheeks reddening

"May I?"

Jane rolled her eye`s

"I`ll never get a moments peace if I refuse, right?" Jane huffed

"Exactly" Maura smiled "I`ll be right back I must fetch some oil and a towel"

Placing the towel over her lap and applying a liberal amount of oil to her hands and Jane`s feet Maura rubbed her hands together gently warming them. Tentatively placing both of her hands upon Janes left foot she started massaging tight circles across its soft bridge. Jane had to admit Maura touch stirred her in ways she thought long buried. Slinging her arm over her eyes Jane wasn't prepared to let Maura see her this vulnerable, sighing deeply she relaxed back into the couch a comfortable silence wrapping itself around them.

"Did you know that Reflexology can be traced back to 2330 BC in ancient Egypt as well as India and China. To perform reflexology, I had to learn where the reflexes are on the feet that correspond to every limb, organ and gland of the body. When I apply pressure to your foot at these specific points it stimulates the corresponding limb, organ or gland"

"Mmmmm" Jane moaned

Maura couldn`t stop her smile from widening as she focused on Janes toes applying gentle pressure to the back of their joints each in turn

"If I apply pressure to your Phalanges or little toes it will relieve any tension you may be feeling within your neck whereas, if I apply gentle pressure to your Hallux or big toe even the worst tension headache can be relieved"

Jane inhaled deeply as Maura`s voice carried a sensual dreamy undertone stirring her arousal. Refocusing upon the balls of Jane`s feet Maura`s thumbs kneaded tight circles into the flesh

"Stress can manifest in the form of a chest that feels tight. You may have experienced trouble taking a good, deep breath. Applying pressure to the balls of your feet stimulates the reflexes for your lungs, airways, thymus gland, chest and shoulders."

"Mmm. Right there Maur. That feels… yeah… sooo good" Jane breathed deeply

Maura couldn`t help but chance a glance at Jane who now lay completely relaxed upon the couch, her mussed brunette strands falling loosely around her shoulders, arm shielding her eyes. Drifting down the detective's limber body Maura`s gaze rested upon the brunette`s groin and the unfamiliar protrusion that stretched the fabric of her shorts tight against it. If Maura didn`t know better she would believe her massage was causing sexual arousal of the male form. Confused Maura found it difficult to tear her eyes away from the protrusion her own arousal dampening her panties further from its implications.

Applying more oil to her hands Maura continued gently pressing the reflex points on Jane`s instep eliciting a soft moan from the brunette. Maura`s attention flicked straight to the brunette`s abdomen where the protrusion in Janes pants now resembled a bulge, a small circle of moisture dampened the tight fabric holding it secure. Maura bit her lip her eyes slipping softly closed as Jane continued to moan under the ministrations of her feet, the bulge within her pants quivering and stiffening with Maura`s delicate touch.

Nervously biting her lower lip Maura ceased her massage of Jane`s feet, sliding from under Jane`s legs placing them gently onto the couch she climbed her way along the brunette`s lithe body. Hovering above her, breathing ragged and shallow her heart beating loudly within her ears Maura rested back on her haunches, her heated moist centre pressing into the hardened bulge beneath both of their pyjamas.

Jane`s arm tightened across her eyes as she drew in a long, deep ragged breath

"Maur" Jane`s voice broke pleading with her best friend fighting the impulse to reach out and touch the blonde Dr.

"Sussssh" Maura leaned forward placing her index finger softly against Janes lips "You know, there are much more enjoyable ways to relieve tension"

Instinctively putting her arms around Maura Jane pulled her down towards her. Expecting resistance but finding little Maura pushed Jane further back into the couch as she closed the final distance between them their lips finally meeting in a chaste first kiss.

Continuing her assault on the brunette's lips Maura`s tongue darted into the detective's mouth, the kisses becoming deeper and more heated as Maura`s hand slipped beneath the detective's waistband. Working the shaft of brunette's cock in the palm of her oiled hand the ministrations became so intense Jane almost came threatening to ruin everything but intuitively knowing when to hold back Maura refrained from jerking off the detective.

Janes breathing became heavier as she responded to the blonde above her, hands slipping under a silky pyjama top her hands cupped and kneaded the soft ripe flesh of firm breasts, squeezing and twisting each nipple in turn Jane reached for the hem of their silky confines exposing firm ample tits. Removing herself from the Doctors lips Jane licked and sucked feverishly at Maura`s throbbing nipples as moans of ecstasy escaped the blonde's lips.

Finding her hand inside of Maura`s pyjama bottoms Jane hooked a finger around the gusset of the blonde`s damp white lace panties, a surprised moan escaped the blonde's lips as Jane rubbed a finger over a swollen clit. Crushing her lips against the blondes Jane swallowed any further moans of ecstasy as one of her fingers entered Maura`s slippery pussy while another began massaging her over-sensitive nub. Arching her back Maura couldn`t contain the mewling and gasping sounds escaping her lips no more than Jane could swallow them.

"Fuck me Jane…" Maura begged

Flipping them over Jane clambered off of the blonde, almost ripping off all of her clothes from the intensity of the moment. Janes cock stood tall and to attention, painfully throbbing with anticipation, all Maura could do was stare at it mouth agape

"Magnificent" She stated incredulously raking in Jane Rizzoli in all her naked spender

Kneeling down in front of Maura Jane slid the blonde's panties all the way off before pushing her down onto the couch. Maneuvering herself above Maura and before realizing it the blonde`s labia were wrapped around either side of her shaft. Maura rubbed herself rhythmically against Jane, the brunette`s bell end teasing the blonde`s clit before Jane`s huge throbbing cock pressed against her moist hole begging for entrance.

Lifting herself up onto her forearms, holding her throbbing cock Jane spread Maura`s legs. The whole world seemed to disappear as Jane finally eased her cock inside Maura`s moist hole. Feeling a tightness, she had never experienced before Jane registered the most exquisite pleasure pain she had ever felt

Maura tore Janes back with her fingernails, her senses swimming as Jane slid her throbbing cock into her tight pussy. Feeling her pussy tingle like never before the blonde bit her bottom lip as thrilling sensations crashed through her from Jane`s rigid womanhood pushing inside of her tight hole. Maura gripped Jane tightly wrapping her legs around her waist as Jane started to move back and forth inside her pushing her hard cock ever deeper into warm velvety folds.

Gripping tightly Maura held on as Jane began to fuck her tender pussy hard and fast, moaning aloud as Jane`s balls slapped against her soft flesh, the pain of Jane`s length and girth intermingled with her pleasure. Flying into a frenzy Maura`s nails dug into the side of Jane`s head locking them eye to eye Maura challenging Jane to shy away from this intimate moment. Sharing noisy breaths, grunts and moans of ecstasy beads of exertion dripped from Jane into the valley between Maura`s heaving breasts.

Arching her back, pushing Jane deeper Maura's orgasms blasted through her, wave after wave crashed against and through her, her velvety walls constricting and quivering around Jane`s throbbing womanhood, as Maura orgasmed for the 4th or 5th time Jane sealed their lips passionately grunting her release as her swollen cock filled Maura with her warm milky load for the very first time…

But not the last…

R&I

AN: I know Jane doesn't drink Corona but, hey ho.


End file.
